vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Katherine and Nadia
The relationship between mother Katerina Petrova and her daughter Nadia Petrova. Early History In 1490, Katerina became pregnant by an unknown man and her family disowned her for the shameful birth of her illegitimate daughter, Nadia. Katherine begged her father to hold the child just once, but he replied that she had disgraced the family, and took the child away to a new family, claiming it would be better for both of them to never see one another. Katherine cries in pain as she is taken away. Season Five In Original Sin, Nadia kidnaps Katherine. In Monster's Ball, Nadia reveals to Katherine that she is her daughter when Katherine was about to kill her. Katherine told Nadia when she returned to Bulgaria in 1498, when Nadia was 8, she searched every village and every cottage for Nadia, but was unable to find her. Katherine also seems genuinely happy to see her daughter, perhaps the reason why she fought to stay alive when Damon fed her to Silas. Katherine and Nadia were both ruthless and heartless their entire lives. Now, they have found each other. Even though they are "bad" from the outside, they do show their softer sides when being near each other. In Death and the Maiden, Nadia arrives at Whitmore College looking for Katherine. She runs into Caroline and gives her sass before Katherine appears. Caroline is curious as to who Nadia is. But before Nadia can say anything, Katherine blatantly lies and claims Nadia is her hairdresser. Alone, Nadia grabs Katherine by the arm and forces her to sit down. Nadia wants to know why Katherine has been avoiding her and Katherine remains abrasive in her replies. Caroline reappears and tells Katherine she is needed back in Mystic Falls and Katherine appears relieved and is eager to leave. Later, Nadia shows up and interrupts a conversation between Katherine and Caroline. Nadia says she's returning to Europe and would really like Katherine to come with her. Katherine tells her the mother and daughter bonding isn't going to happen. Katherine emphatically states she wants nothing to do with Nadia and doesn't want to know her( As she Is dying and doesn't want her to became distraught from her death). Nadia is disappointed, unaware that Katherine is dying. In Dead Man on Campus, Katherine summons Nadia to the Grill. Nadia calls forth Gregor, who has been possessing Matt. Katherine wants to know what The Travelers want and Gregor says that they want Silas dead. She produces the knife and holds it to Matt's throat, until he admits that they also want her dead. Katherine stabs him in the gut, saying the knife is the only way to dispel a Traveler from their host. Realizing Gregor's dead, Nadia tells Katherine to go to hell. In Fifty Shades of Grayson, Nadia arrives in the woods where Matt is training Katherine. Nadia slaps her mother in the face for attempting to leave a suicide note without saying goodbye. Later, in the Salvatore kitchen, Katherine ask Nadia if she's worthy of forgiveness. Nadia thinks that she is worthy and has been thinking about a plan to keep her mother alive. Nadia suggests that Katherine try spirit possession. Since Katherine's father was a Traveler then technically Katherine is one too and could live in someone else's body. After Katherine says that Stefan prefers her in her current body, Nadia realizes that Katherine's question about forgiveness was in regards to Stefan and not her. Nadia angrily tells her mother to kill herself and see if anybody misses her. Later, Katherine calls Nadia and says she wants to try the spirit possession. During the call, Katherine begins having chest pains. Katherine has a heart attack and falls down a flight of stairs as Nadia hollers at her mother in a worried tone. In The Devil Inside, Nadia helps Katherine take over control of Elena's body and Katherine expresses a desire to know Nadia by telling her not to leave town. In Total Eclipse of the Heart, Katherine asks Nadia advice about WWED (What Would Elena Do) and Nadia makes sure Matt keeps the secret about the switch. Also Nadia pretends to mourn for her mom at the Grill in front of Matt & Tyler. In No Exit, Katherine calls Nadia and informs her of her next move. Later Katherine joins Nadia in a dinner. She giddily tells Nadia that she had a moment with Stefan. Nadia is disappointed that it's all Katherine cares about. Katherine says that she's in a really good mood that she doesn't have to worry about what is making Nadia upset, Nadia counters that Katherine doesn't has to worry about her much longer and shows her mother a werewolf bite on her arm, Nadia reveals that Tyler Lockwood bit her. In Gone Girl, Nadia is dreaming about her search for her mother. In 1492, Nadia visited a cottage in England. She told the occupant that she was looking for her mother and she was last seen outside of London. Katherine calls Wes Maxfield explaining that Nadia, was bitten by a Hybrid and asks if he can take a sample of Werewolf venom so he can study it and attempt to create a cure. Wes arrives at the warehouse where Katherine and Nadia were hiding out. Nadia is shocked and scared at the sight of Wes, possibly implying that she had been told what he did to Vampires, and even attempts to fend him off. After Katherine calms Nadia down, Wes sticks a syringe in her bite wound and ejects some venom. He tells Katherine he'll try to make the cure. However, Wes was just using them as a part of his experiments, and needed the venom to enhance the effect of the "Ripper Virus", as to complete his plan to rid the world of Vampires. But she finds peace and is able to go to the Other Side, in which her mother is unable to. Quotes :Nadia: It's not a game, Katherine. You did kill my mother, but it wasn't in Paris. It was in a little cottage in England, and it wasn't 1645. It was April 6, 1492, and she was all alone, exiled by her family two years earlier. You stuck her head in a noose, pushed her off the chair, and snapped her neck. :Katherine:'' Who are you?'' :Nadia:'' My name is Nadia Petrova, and you are my mother.'' :Katherine: There's just been one outstanding question that's just been nagging at me for the last 500 years. Where were you in 1498? :Nadia: I don't know. I was eight. Why? '' :'Katherine: Because by 1492 I'd escaped. I ditched the people that were chasing me and found my back to Bulgaria. I searched every village, every cottage, but I couldn't find you. :Nadia:'' You went back?'' :Katherine: Yes, Nadia. I went back. For you. (Katherine smiles and gives Nadia a cup of tea) It’s nice to meet you. (Nadia begins crying and smiles before accepting the cup) : -- Monster's Ball ---- :Nadia: "You hate junk food. You call it toxic poison." :Katherine: "Yeah, well, I've decided to live a little. Now may I be excused, scary vampire daughter?" :Nadia: "You've been avoiding me. I don't like it." :Katherine: "Clearly." :Nadia: "We had a moment, you and I. There was a bond. I felt it. And then, nothing. You abandoned me all over again." :Katherine: "Okay, first of all, I never abandoned you. You were snatched out of my arms at birth because my father thought I was a knocked-up, shameful slut. And second of all, it's been 500 years. Do we really have to do this whole mother-daughter bonding thing? Estrangement is so much easier, don't you think?" :Nadia: "I'm leaving, Katherine. I'm heading back to Prague, and I'd really like it if you came with me. We can go to Bulgaria, retrace our lives." :Katherine: "I don't know what kind of twisted fantasy you have about us, but that's all it is, a fantasy. I would rather rip my own heart out than do more mother-daughter bonding with you, and I'm human now, so it wouldn't really be that easy. I don’t want to know you. I’m doing you a favor, Nadia. I can’t be there for you. So take a good look, because you are never going to see me again." :-- Death and the Maiden ---- :Nadia: "I thought you never wanted to see me again. Why'd you call me?" :Katherine: "Stefan, I'd like you to meet Nadia Petrova, my daughter." :Katherine: "Hello, Gregor. I'm Nadia's mother. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." :Gregor: "What do you want?" :Katherine: "Here's the thing. Nadia's my only child. So, naturally, I'm suspicious of anyone who wants to date her." :Nadia: "You were right. Gregor is dead. Happy now?" :Katherine: "You deserve better, Nadia." :Nadia: "Rot in hell." :(Stefan finds Katherine's suicide letter to Nadia) :Katherine: Dear Nadia, :::Sorry I had to kill your boyfriend, but it was the motherly thing to do. Suicide, however, not very motherly of me. I ran from my enemies for 500 years, and then one day, I stopped. Now a new enemy wants me dead. Sure I could run from the Travelers, but there's still one enemy that I can never escape - time. So call it pride or vanity, but after the life that I've led, I refuse to drift off into the sunset. Goodbye, Nadia. :-- Dead Man on Campus ---- :Katherine: "Nadia, letting my father rip you out of my arms, it was the biggest regret of my life. I should have fought harder to keep you but I didn't. So I spent the next 500 years making sure that I never made that mistake again. I fought for everything, and in the process I had a long full life and I got to know my beautiful daughter. You spent the last centuries searching for me, don't waste another minute on me. It's your turn to live." :Nadia: "I can't do this..." :Katherine: "Let me. I've made selfish decisions all my life...let me do the right thing for once." :Nadia: "Fine. Then go! Leave me! Drift off into oblivion! But I will not sit by your side and watch you die." :-- 500 Years of Solitude ---- :(Flashback of Nadia looking for Katherine) :Nadia: I'm looking for someone. Her name is Katerina Petrova. She was last seen outside of London in 1492. She's on the run. I need to find her. I need to ask her why she abandoned me. :Nadia: I was dreaming. I was searching for you from village to village. :Katherine: I know I heard you. You said that I abandoned you. You were ripped from my arms as a baby. It's completely different. :Nadia: Not for a child without a mother. :Katherine: You know, all this guilt is really taking all the fun out of this mother-daughter outing. I'm sorry Tyler bit you, but you're not going to die. :Nadia: If I had known I just had to die to drag your attention from Stefan, I would have tried it a long time ago. :Katherine: If you're trying to make me feel guilty...it's almost working. :Nadia: I'm just glad you're here now. :Katherine: Me too. I'm going to be a better mother starting right now. I promise you. I'm going to save your life. :Katherine: Nadia! :Nadia: You came back for me? :Katherine: I won't leave you again. :Nadia: Did you find a way to save me? :Katherine: Klaus' blood would have saved you if I had asked for it. :Nadia: You would have outed yourself. :Katherine: But you would have been alive and now it's too late. :Nadia: (hallucinating) My mother's name is Katherine. I'm looking for her. :Katherine: You found me. Nadia, I'm right here. :Nadia: (hallucinating) She's a liar and a murderer. She manipulates. She betrays. She will do anything to survive. :Katherine: Nadia. No, I'm...I'm here. I'm right here! :Nadia: (hallucinating)'' I'm looking for my mother.'' :Katherine': ''This is not what your life should've been. 500 years searching for a mother who ended up being me. Let me show you what your life should've been. What your perfect day would have been like. :(Katherine holds Nadia and creates a dream to show her Nadia her perfect day)You and I had a little cottage. It was an ordinary summer day. You had been playing outside so you were tired and it was time for bed. You told me about the fort that you had built out in the woods by the river and so I asked if I could visit and you said, 'when the sun came up in the morning', and I said, 'goodnight Nadia, sleep well. Your mother loves you.' '' :(Nadia dies with Katherine by her side) :--''Gone Girl ---- Gallery Pictures Katherinesletter5x08.png katherine-and-bebe-v-neck-lace-top-gallery.png katherine-pierce-and-zara-jaquard-peplum-top-gallery.jpg 2c3cdbb8f6cc495ac97bad102ff3ee3b.jpg katherine-and-nadia.jpg KatNadia_505.png diesel-t-tank-top-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png katherine-pierce-and-bebe-v-neck-lace-top-gallery (1).png katherine-pierce-bebe-v-neck-lace-top-gallery.png katherineandnadia.jpg zara-jaquard-peplum-top-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.jpg katherine-pierce-and-neck-lace-top-gallery.png TVD_12X5_6.png KatNadia 508.png|Katherine and Nadia in Dead Man on Campus tumblr_n56oilV3qU1regz06o6_250.gif Katia.png | Nadia's death Katia2.jpeg | Nadia's dream with Katherine Videos Katherine & Nadia You're my mother 5x05 Trivia * Katherine never got to hold Nadia as a baby. *Katherine's personality could change since she met her daughter (Nadia). The reason why Katherine is the way she is is because she wasn't able to see her daughter. * It has been shown that she might have a similar personality to Katherine when she was a vampire. For example, using humans to any means, and plus a mysterious agenda. It is possible that she brings a new definition to the phrase "Like mother, like daughter." * Nadia spent 500 years looking for Katherine. * Nadia told Katherine that she had herself turned into a vampire to find her mother. * They both die in Gone Girl. * Nadia brings out Katherine's softer side. * Katherine killed Nadia's boyfriend Gregor by expelling his spirit from Matt's body with the traveler's knife. * Katherine went back to Bulgaria in 1498 for Nadia, but she wasn't there. * They both rekindled their bond before dying and being separated. *Nadia was Katherine's only child. *Katherine gave birth to Nadia onscreen, though these were in flashbacks in the episodes Katerina and 500 Years of Solitude. *Both turned themselves for specific purposes, Katherine as a way to save herself from being sacrificed by Klaus and Nadia so she can find her mother. *When Nadia was dying and she was revealed to be possessing Elena, Katherine preferred to go back to face her death than abandon her daughter. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship